Ideas
by happyassbutt
Summary: What was really going through Orion's head? Find out.


By: Kiralee Smith

Based on: Across the Universe (A Million Suns)

Copyright: Beth Revis

It was a mistake to tell him. I should have waited. Waited until he was old enough to think the way I do. Seeing as we're the same person, I should have known he wouldn't get it at only sixteen. Not on his frexing own, that's for sure.

Elder sneaks down the hall, as if silence alone was enough to keep him out of sight and mind from anyone who would care enough to venture down into the cryo lab. He glances at the numbered doors every so often, obviously looking for something – or someone.

But he's not looking for what I want him to, I know that much. Again, I should have waited. I could have explained to him the plan of those in the military. Their plan to use us as slaves. I've seen the armory. There are too many weapons there to be just for a planet landing. If they're not there for us, then what?

I watch Elder from the shadows, a chill from the cold seeping past the metal doors creeping through my spine. _What is he looking for?_ He stops abruptly at one door. With a quick glance around, he pulls out the frozen body and sighs. I can see his breath fog up slightly as the cold air sets into the atmosphere around him. The sour smell of the flash freezing fills the entire hallway, making me cringe as I force myself to get used to it.

Elder stares down at the body. I can just see a glint of pale skin through the icy blue liquid, and an interesting flash of red that catches my gaze and locks it in before I can turn my attention back to Elder. For my clone, he's not much like me. On that thought, neither is Eldest. I know for a fact Elder wouldn't try to kill me, point blank, no mercy, as his superior had tried to. I just thank the stars they're not smart enough to check the recorder hall. Once I was off the grid, they didn't bother checking on me.

Elder looks down the body with a sort of awe I haven't seen in a very long time. The glimpse of red still draws my eyes, and I can't imagine how much harder the pull would be to resist is I was as close as Elder. I think to Victria. Is she in the recorder hall now, waiting for me? I wish I didn't have to be here, but I can't let Elder just prance about on him own. He may look mature, and act like it when need be, but inside he's still a child.

A tickle in my throat comes out of nowhere, as it does when the chilly nights set in. I try to hold it in, but an involuntary cough forms before I can resist it. Elders head whips around, but he can't see me amidst the shadows. One last glance at the frozen is all he needs to compose himself enough to set off bolting. As he runs past me I hold my breath, my hand creeping up to the spider web scar on my neck. He runs past, the moment over in a second, and I can hear the elevator go up in the distance.

_He left the frexing door open_, I think. I walk quickly, making little to no noise as my feet hit the hard floor. As I approach the frozen body, I see Elder's fascination with it. It's a girl, about his age. Her red hair spills about and almost floats in the ice. She's pretty, yes, and I am mesmerized by the color of her hair and lashes, caked with yellow eye drops. The ice is already melting from the warming air around the box, but I can't pull me eyes away from the mix of color only seen in man-made beauty.

Despite this, I slam the door shut. I can't let someone so innocent melt like this. Chances are, she would drown in her own cryo liquid. She wouldn't get past the lid-

The thought comes quickly, but surely. My chance to get rid of those military personnel. I'll have to experiment with the idea first, but it could work. I come to a stop only steps away from the redheaded girl. I turn slowly and walk up to her door. I pull it open with ease. _If this works…_

I don't have any doubt that it will. I turn and leave when I know there's nothing else to be done. I walk back the way Elder had gone to meet Victria, who is almost definitely at the Recorder hall already. With my work here done, it's time for Orion to disappear.


End file.
